izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Blaine's World
Blaine's World is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1. Plot LIV FACES A TOUGH DECISION — After discovering new evidence in the Max Rager case, Liv (Rose McIver) and Clive (Malcolm Goodwin) pay a visit to Vaughn Du Clark (guest star Steven Weber) at Max Rager HQ. Ravi (Rahul Kohli) continues his search for a cure. Meanwhile, Blaine (David Anders) makes Liv an offer she can't refuse. Lastly, Major (Robert Buckley) finds himself in an unbelievable situation. Michael Fields directed the episode written by Rob Thomas (#113). Original air date 6/9/2015. Recap One of Blaine's crew, Julien Dupont, searches Major's car. Finding nothing to suggest where Major was keeping the astronaut brains he had stolen from them, Dupont relays this to Blaine. Major, held captive in Meat Cute's freezer, is confronted by Blaine but reveals nothing. Liv and Ravi receive the body of Theresa (introduced in last week's Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat episode). Theresa and her friends had previously run over Sebastian (turned by Liv in Mr. Berserk and truly killed by her last episode), who took to revenge-killing one of her friends, but with him already deceased Clive must find Theresa's killer. Ravi suspects the fourth teenager, Cameron, to be dead from his blood being found in the apartment. Clive puts an APB on Cameron's car, and Liv eats Theresa's brain. Ravi then reveals the zombie-turned-live-again second rat, but he warns her that they don't know the side-effects, only have enough for one or two doses, and so she can't use it. Liv tells Clive about her vision, where she saw Theresa take Sebastian's wallet, which held the thumb-drive that proved Max Rager causes psychotic episodes (as well as makes people zombies). Max Rager is offering the teenagers money for the thumb-drive back, yet killing them to silence witnesses. Max Rager's director Vaughn Du Clark talks to a potential work partner discussing the death of Sebastian. It's revealed he also knows about the zombies he's caused and feels no guilt. Liv and Clive visit them and ask about the deaths of Theresa and her friends. Liv adopts Theresa's attitude--snarky and sarcastic--while speaking and until they're called away, learning near nothing. Du Clark reveals his intention to make "Super Max" and amphetamine more powerful than Max Rager. Blaine threatens Major with torture until he reveals Liv's contact information. Liv and Clive find a surveillance footage of Cameron and are led to believe he's been captured. They return to the precinct where Ravi reveals the murder weapon as billiard balls in a pillowcase. They're informed of a 911 call from Cameron, which leads them to a car junkyard and finding his phones, which Clive finds suspicious. They check another camera and find him driving away. Cameron is shown being paid off by a Max Rager employee for the thumb-drive. He goes to return to his car when it explodes (thanks to Max Rager) and he runs. Cameron tries to cross the border into Canada, but it caught by police. He's interviewed by Liv and Clive, and reveals the information on the thumb-drive as well as shares a backup he stored. Liv later leaks these files to the press. Liv attempts to inject herself with the Ravi's cure, but is stopped short by a call from Blaine. He cuts a deal: Major returned safely for the stolen astronaut brains. They make the exchange, but Blaine substituted a fake instead of Major. Major manages to get free and kills most of Blaine's staff, but Blaine returns and stabs him in the stomach. Liv arrives and threatens Blaine, but doesn't kill him because he's the only one keeping all of Seattle's zombies fed. Instead, she cures him. She then sees Major dying, and Blaine reveals to him that Liv is a zombie. Moments before he dies, Liv turns Major into a zombie. He awakens later in bed, and confronts Liv, saying that either she turned him "for herself" or "for him," and, if the later, that she didn't know him well at all. Liv realizes the only way to make Major happy, as well as salvage the shreds of their relationship, and injects him with the rest of the cure, thereby using all of it. Lieutenant Suzuki, Clive's boss, blows up Meat Cute to cover up the zombie underworld. As a zombie himself, it is unclear whether or not he's dead, but it's probable that he is. Liv's brother, Evan Moore, is standing outside at the time of the explosion. Later, it's revealed he needs a blood transfusion to survive, but his only possible source, Liv, must refuse. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite Guest Starring Co-Starring TBA Soundtrack TBA Gallery ZMB113A_0100b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB113B_0009b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB113B_0099b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB113B_0146b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB113B_0180b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB113B_0202b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg CGwEahSVIAAvZqI.jpg Videos IZombie Blaine's World Trailer The CW IZombie Inside Blaine's World The CW IZombie Blaine's World Clip The CW Trivia In the scene where Vaughn Du Clark, head of Max Rager, is confronted by the press, two of the reporters are dressed as Castiel, a primary character on the CW's show Supernatural.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes